


In A Field of Dandelions

by Youholdmenow



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youholdmenow/pseuds/Youholdmenow
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see your soulmate in your dreams every night.





	In A Field of Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> oof I haven't written fanfics in a while so this may be bad sorry

Every night I sleep, I dream of you. I dream of us, running through the fields of dandelions I don’t think I’ve ever seen in real life. The sun is shining bright, heat beating down on us as we dance as if this will be our last time. Your lips curve and spread into a smile, teeth shining as you laugh, a laugh brighter than the sun beating on us. You wear the same cheeky smile and the same ring on your pinky finger in each dream. It is the same ring that is mirrored onto my pinky finger, a pinky promise that we were meant to be. 

Tonight’s dream is no exception. The same smile that makes my heart jump and pound in my heart. The same laugh that makes my stomach stir itself into mush and lack of form. 

“What do you want to do after you graduate? I think you’ve been in school for too long,” you ask as we lay in the field of dandelions. There is a picnic blanket under us with a picnic basket sitting next to your body, empty with crumbs of the sandwiches we ate together. 

“I don’t know. I want to travel the world. I want to travel the world with you.” You turn to me after I finish. You give me a cheeky smile, and I can’t help but laugh because you make me feel dizzy.

“I want to travel the world with you too.” There is a pause between us before I ask the same question that I have asked almost every dream for the past year. 

“Do you think we’ll ever find each other?”

“We have to. We’re soulmates.” You give the same answer each night, and I am satisfied with it each time. I want reassurance. “And even if we weren’t soulmates, it’d be crazy to not want to meet someone as beautiful as you.” 

The dreams started after high school, the summer before I headed off to another four years of schooling in university. You were just a mystery woman in my dreams, and I wished each night I would see you again. And that I did. For five years, I saw you in my dreams every night, and I woke up always wanting to go back to bed, always wanting to spend just another minute with you, laughing and conversing as if the world in our dreams was our real life. 

It was always in the dandelion field. The dreams started there and continued like that. It became our thing. Our place to ourselves. The white seedlings blowing in the wind. The sun is shining each night no matter the weather in real life. We never questioned why the universe gave us the dandelion field, only thanked it for the peace and solitude.

Some people tell me to find you, to set up a meeting time and place in our dreams and finally hold each other in real life. Others warn me that the universe is not always generous to soulmates. They have heard stories of the universe skipping time mixing people up with wrong time periods. They have heard stories of soulmates finding each other and falling out of love. 

“Do you want to go out for a walk today? It’s such a lovely day,” Jisoo says, pulling the curtains apart in our living room. “There’s a flower field close, and I heard it’s really pretty in the summer, but they might all be dandelions by now.” 

“I love dandelions,” I say, thinking of you and our dreams. “Let’s go.” We pack a picnic basket full of fruits and sandwiches, and we walk out of our apartment while I hold the folded picnic blanket, and Jisoo holds the woven basket. I smile at the thought of the dandelions blowing in the wind, wishing for a split second that I had this picnic with you. 

“When are you going to meet her?”

“Who?”

“Your soulmate, idiot.” Jisoo rolls her eyes at me, and I shove her just slightly. 

“I don’t know. We agreed that we’d meet after I finished grad school. Just so there’s not so many distractions while I’m finishing up.” 

“Cause you won’t be able to keep your hands off of her if you did meet her now.” I gasp at her words, slapping her shoulder. She pouts. “I’m not wrong!” 

“Still, very rude! And besides, we want to meet in the place of our dreams. We have no idea what dandelion field it is. There’s probably millions around the world.” 

“You guys are so sappy. Kind of disgusting.” 

“You’re just jealous you haven’t had the soulmate dreams.” 

“That just means I don’t have to wait my whole life to find a partner I mildly like,” Jisoo shrugs, and I wonder if she’s right. I wonder if I wasting my entire life waiting for you when the universe may decide to be cruel and twist our lives upside down. 

I stop at my tracks when we reach the field. The lush hills of green reach past the horizon. The dandelions sway in wind gently. The sun beats down on the entire field, making the grass and white seedlings glisten. My chest pounds at the sight of the field. I laugh a little to myself, wondering all the days I spent dreaming of finding this place. 

“This is it,” I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek, and I see Jisoo turn to look at me, one eyebrow cocked up in confusion through my peripheral view. 

“What do you mean Rosie?” 

“This is the dandelion field in my dreams Jisoo, me and Lisa’s dandelion field.” I am looking at her directly now. She looks at me, her lips forming an “o” shape. 

“I think you should ask to meet her soon Rosie, like in real life.” 

“I’m scared,” I whisper, afraid that you would be able to hear for some reason. “What if it doesn’t work out.” 

“You never know until you try.” 

That night, I tried extra hard to fall asleep. Eventually, when I opened my eyes again, I see you again. 

“You’re late,” you say, sticking your bottom lip out. You giggle before reaching for my hand, interlocking our fingers together, leading me to our spot in the empty dandelion field. 

“Lisa,” I say. We stop in our tracks. You look at me, your brown eyes making me melt as if I was looking into the abyss. 

“Oh no, am I in trouble?” 

“No,” I laugh, “Never.” You raise our arms, twirling me like we’re in a movie. 

“Dance with me Chaeng. Dance with me Rosie,” you whisper in my ear. Your other hand holds my waist, and we sway like the dandelions. The breeze pushes gently against our bodies. I breathe in the scent of you, hoping it’s just as lovely in real life.

“I found it, Lisa.” 

“Found what?”

“This place. I found it.” You stop swaying, lifting your chin from my shoulder. You look into my eyes once again, twinkling like two stars that have reach its destination after searching for so long. 

“What does this mean?” 

“It means we can dance in real life together Lisa. We can dance.”  
-  
I arrive at the dandelion field from yesterday with a red and white checkered picnic blanket. We agreed you would bring the basket, and I would bring the blanket. 

I sit down in our spot. I can feel it‘s our spot. There is a breeze against my arm and I shivered. The dandelions sway. I wait and look out for your tall and thin body. I look for the cheeky smile I had seen in my dreams for five years. 

Yet, there was nothing but the field of dandelions swaying and the sun beating down on me. Maybe you were late. But I waited and waited for hours, yet you were still nowhere to be found. 

“Lisa,” I whispered into the air, “where are you?” 

The sun begins to set, and I lay down in the field. The horizon is a smear of warm-toned colors, fading into the blue night sky, and I think about how you would have loved the sight of it. 

I open my eyes, and I see you, looking at the night sky. The stars glisten like your eyes. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” You whisper. You turn to me and look at me with single tears rolling down her cheeks. They illuminated under the moon and starlight. 

“Not as beautiful as you, Lisa.”

We walk toward each other, and you place your thumb on my cheek, wiping the tears. I do the same, and we laugh like we didn’t wait on each other the entire day, only to be left empty-handed. 

“Why weren’t you in the dandelion field Lisa?” I whisper into your ear as you wrap your arms around my waist, and we begin to sway under the moonlight. My chin on your shoulder, my arms around your waist. 

“I was babe, I swear I was.” 

“What does this mean then, Lisa? Why couldn’t I see you?” 

“The universe has a way of being cruel to soulmates, doesn’t it?” You laugh a soft one, and I feel your tears on my shoulder, making my shirt there wet. There is a gentle sob from your lips, and I let you. I let you as I rub your back gently. I let you as I let myself, single droplets dripping from my cheeks onto your shoulder. I let you bury your head into the crook of my neck. 

We continue to sway as your hum in my ear. I close my eyes, breathing in the air I thought we had shared. The universe is cruel, isn’t it?


End file.
